Fathoms Deep
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay accepts a job working for the government in an under water research lab.


Yes, I know, I have WAY too many fics, but I got the idea, by reading Michael Turner's Fathom # 0, to turn it into a Kay story, Miguel's harldy in it at all. This is basically word for word of # 0, but beginning with Chapter 1 will be my writing. Anyway enjoy!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Two worlds exist on this planet. The one we know. And the one below.  
  
The one we know is familiar and comfortable.  
  
Below that place lies the unfamiliar and definitely uncomfortable depths that hide unspeakable dangers.  
  
Most people live with a myopic view of their existence. They're content with their houses, car, 2.5 kids, dog, TV dinners and occasionally getting out to see a movie. The rules were laid out centuries ago, and there is no need for them to explore what lies beyond the boundaries of this comfortable place.  
  
I, on the other hand, am fascinated by what lies beyond "normal" boundaries--what's beneath the surface. The mysterious depths. The world below.  
  
Eleven years ago, my life began.  
  
I arrived on a boat with no memory of who I was or how I got there.  
  
I became Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, foster child number 421-6.  
  
For years I struggled to piece my life together with fragments of dreams and visions of my life as a child.  
  
From my teenage years of snorkeling and scuba diving, to my high school swim teams, to Olympic freestyle swimmer, to marine biologist. Through it all, one aspect of my life was constant. I was fascinated by water.  
  
  
Three months ago in the middle of several experiments on deep water marine life propulsion anatomy, I was contacted by a Deep Marine Discovery (DMD) facility that was conducting similar experiments in a trench fifty miles north of the Hawaiian Ridge.  
  
They had been building a habitat 1,200 feet down that could support scientists for months.  
  
I'm not sure why they contracted me, but I was happy to let them see my results.  
  
I haven't spoken to them since.  
  
I have never been down 1,200 feet before. The furthest I've actually been is 300, and that was on an observation submarine that went down around the coast of San Diego.  
  
But to be in an actual habitat, where I could observe for weeks, without having to put on my scuba gear day after day. I can only imagine how incredible it would be to see what exists at that depth.  
  
I do know that some of the most deadly species of marine life live there, all with unique adaptations unseen in shallow waters.  
  
Many of them have very special tactics for attacking prey or defending against predators.  
  
Some hunters have poisonous bites that will incapacitate prey for their leisurely consumption. Some octopi, squid or anemones disappear in a cloud of ink to evade a predator.  
  
The most vicious killers alert their enemies with distinctive markings or venomous spines, as if to show the victims that it's already too late...  
  
...An ambush has begun!  
  
Here, the most deadly attacks occur in numbers.  
  
After all, a group of predators attacking all at once can be decidedly more dangerous that a lone hunter.  
  
There is strength in numbers. And chaos.  
  
Ah, to be down there now.  
  
Here is not bad.  
  
But being on the water is much different than being under it.  
  
When I was sixteen, I went scuba diving for the first time.  
  
My instructor had about eight of us in the class on the first day and was showing us very basic skills like how to clear the regulator and how to keep your mask from fogging.  
  
While he was busy with several of the others, I decided to give it a try on my own--I've never been one to wait for the group.  
  
With all my gear, I jumped off the boat and went straight to the bottom. We were only in about forty feet of water but a lot can go wrong even in ten feet.  
  
At first it was incredible. I was swimming along the side of a reef, thousands of fish were darting by me. I was just getting comfortable when I noticed something strange.  
  
I had been holding my breath the whole time. I had been down for around four minutes without thinking about breathing!  
  
Once I realized this I let out the air and tried to breathe. I couldn't.  
  
No air was coming out of my regulator.  
  
I panicked!  
  
I looked up but the boat was gone. My lungs were killing me and I tried to swim for the surface. I got about twenty feet up and my body went numb.  
  
I must've taken in a gallon of water when I lost consciousness.  
  
That was when I saw them for the first time. It was like a dream. There were figures, dozens of them, floating in front of me. They looked human but had a phosphorescent glow to them. They had strange devices that looked like lobsters that were attached to their hands, and wrapping around their head and body.  
  
The figures just floated there staring at me. They didn't look dangerous.  
  
One of the figures came forward. He was beautiful, with long flowing hair and hypnotic eyes. He put his hands out and the water started to glow in front of him.  
  
I started tingling. A warm fire began to emanate from my body. The figure looked at me and smiled.  
  
And...  
  
He suddenly came forward and grabbed me. His face changed to that of my instructor. He was dragging me toward the surface.  
  
I was put on the back of the dive boat. The other divers in the class circled around me and where crying while the instructor was blowing into my mouth. I tried to speak but nothing worked.  
  
After about thirty seconds, I spit out some water and could feel my body again. They took the boat back to shore and said I needed to go to the hospital.  
  
But I actually felt okay.  
  
I learned later that I had jumped in without turning on my air tank and was lucky to be alive.  
  
I've been scuba diving hundred of times since then and that's never happened again. But I can't get the vision out of my head. My outlook on life has been different ever since that day. My friends say I work too hard and should get a life, but the water is my life.  
  
Ever since I was born--born at eleven years old--water has held some promise to reveal pieces of my childhood. I've been studying it ever since.  
  
  
And now...  
  
Life is good.  
  
I know what I want, I think I know where I'm going...  
  
The letter I've been waiting for for three months.  
  
They actually want me... Me!  
  
DMD Inc. is formally inviting me to their Deep-Water Habitat. They have made some incredible discoveries and I've been requested to their top people to assist with the research.  
  
I am actually going... In eight weeks!  
  
  
The world beneath the surface will be mine to experience! And with it, new discoveries that may change me life forever.  
  
I can feel it!


End file.
